vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147544-framerate
Content ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's also a factor yes. The optimization for this game is really lacking. I'm running on a GTX 760 and have a steady 35-45 FPS pretty much everywhere. During Beta this was close to 75 constantly. I'll say it again, but ever since Drop 3 they changed something and it has been going downhill ever since. | |} ---- You got that FPS on Ultra settings? I just set everything to low. Cant stand low fps. | |} ---- Except wildstar ONLY run of u CPU if u put everything on lowest.. trust me, i clock my AMD GPU to 150-350 MhZ(powersaving mode) and its the same FPS as if i was playing with my clocks on the highest levels, i could run off a integrated GPU and it would make no differences.. | |} ---- ---- Yes I play everything maxed out. View Distance is on half but that's it, everything is enabled and running on max. WIldStar does not run purely of the CPU. Your CPU is a key factor yes, but it needs some GPU power as well. I'm running on an i5 4670K CPU, and it runs fine for me in most cases. Disabling Hyperthreading is a must for WIldStar. I7's work agains the game with this technology. | |} ---- Then u also know that AMD gpu´s work just as fine as NVDIA if u dont have any graphic effects on.. as long the gpu supports dx11 i seriously doubt it can be a bottleneck, unless ofc u trying to push heavy graphic elements onto a card that cant handle it. Edited November 26, 2015 by negoleg | |} ---- This is not about if AMDs work as fine as NVIDIA's. This is purely about how Wildstar is written, and it does not work properly with AMD drivers. That's all. | |} ---- It works fine, the only real issue with the AMD driver is Crossfire(SLI) where u need a strong system to not cook u GPU´s.. | |} ---- What GPU do you have? I've tested on several AMD CPU's and had issues with the majority of them. I've ofc, done all the necessary fixes that would make any game more playable, boost performance of the CPU and several wildstar specific fixes that the community has baked up over the past year, and it seems to have minimal impact on performance. | |} ---- No No. it's working fine. | |} ---- ---- No amount of GPU power can save u from a "bad" CPU(low single core frequency) You could have the best Nvidia GPU on the market and still be playing with <20 fps if u have a shitty CPU.. If u have a decent CPU(read: high single core freq) most AMD GPU´s will be more than fine, u might have to spend abit more/ get a newer model, but the driver wont hold u back, granted Nvdia does have a better "game driver" than AMD, but if u have a new AMD GPU u should be more than able to run W* in the highest setting with high FPS.. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- MMOs are CPU-bound rather than GPU-bound due to how they work with calculating all kinds of things for both yourself and other players and relaying that back and forth from the game server. That said, a few things you could try. -Set Dynamic Shadows to Low -Turn off your 'Who' addon and 'CombatLog' addon -Use an alternative UI addon like ForgeUI or PotatoUI --Alternative NamePlates addon is optional but also helpful if you are unhappy with the ForgeUI/PotatoUI options in that regard. -Limit the total number of Addons you use to about 10 or less. Any more than that and you risk Addon Bloat draining your CPU. -Addons are not usually updated more than once a week. I would avoid installing or using stuff like the Curse Client to update your WildStar addons. It has known security and performance issues when doing so (sits in the background sucking up resources unless you manually quit it). -Make sure that 'Enable Profiling Updates' under Addons menu is turned OFF (unchecked). It should be OFF by default. -Set all of your 'Distance' sliders to halfway. You will rarely need to see further than that anyways, even in PvP. -Update your GPU drivers and be sure to completely uninstall the old ones before you reinstall the new ones. Nvidia Drivers let you do a 'clean install' to automatically handle this. --DO NOT use any 3rd-party 'driver cleaner' applications. They stopped being necessary/useful as of 2005 or so. You're on Windows 10. Consider that to be a 'beta' OS and continue to have issues with it for all games/programs not specifically written for it. If possible you may want to 'downgrade' back to Windows 7 if you are able to do so and just stick with that. The supposed benefits of DX12 won't be felt with games unless we get more devs writing DX12 clients for their games. That won't happen unless there are a significantly higher % of people on Win10 compared to Win7 and Win8.1 combined. When all else fails, drop some money (or ask a techie person in r/l) to get someone to go through and fully reinstall/optimize your computer for gaming. There are dozens of tweaks to do for Windows that can make it more gaming-friendly. Potato laptop is a potato. The i7 is a lie. Edited November 28, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- ---- Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Make sure it is unchecked and it should be unchecked by default. I've edited my previous post to be clearer. Edited November 26, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So I did some checking. Your CPU should be at least 3x as good as mine. Your GPU is listed as significantly worse than mine; to the point that I'd blink if I didn't think it was an integrated laptop GPU. So something doesn't add up. Either you are on a laptop and not telling us this, or you mistyped something. That GPU could use an update, especially with all the holiday specials going on. I know Newegg has been nonstop mailing people about Black Friday deals for well over two weeks now. TigerDirect is another good website and if you have a local MicroCenter or Frys then they have great deals around this time of year (and purchasing in person means easier returns and no shipping hassles). There is no significant reason I can think of that you should be having such poor FPS unless your GPU really is that bad. Your CPU is more than enough for WildStar. On my system (AMD Phenom II X4 840 & Nvidia GTX 560Ti) that is self-built from 2011, I get average 30 FPS just about everywhere, including in the cities (maxed out on everything). If I were to drop settings then I could probably do even better. Certain enclosed areas bump me up to 50+ FPS and dungeons are smooth and have great FPS even with all the stuff going on. Edited November 28, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- true... but like i said.. i got it to run smooth as it can on mine rig. :) i did something two time to mine computer..and it was affect the game. i will test it again and if it work i will post it here sry..i am trying to post photos from dropbox but can't it. any suggestion how to attach scrren? ty Edited December 14, 2015 by icyeye | |} ----